SCP 682 Vs Megatron
Description ' SCP Foundation Vs Transformers which nigh-unstoppable force shall have a thrown in the end '''Interlude ' Wiz: Earth a planet where man rules however a creature or force may come to earth to destroy the planet or all life on the planet 'Boomstick: Like Megatron the rival of '''http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Optimus_Prime Wiz: And SCP 682 The Hard to Destroy Reptile Wiz: In this battle we are only going to use feats from G1's movies,cartoons, and comics Also Galvatron is not allowed in this fight '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle '''Megatron Wiz: On the planet Cybertron the beings known as Transformers were created Boomstick: Amazing awsome transforming robots ''' Wiz: Yeah .... anyway on Cybertron a warrior Megatronus existed '''Boomstick: really megatronus I can't get over that anyway eventully he changed his name to Megatron *A scene shows megatron destroying autobots* Wiz: Megatron was responsible for cybertrons falling and the battles for earth Boomstick: Megatron made his own faction: The Decepticons ' *shows the decepticon logo* Wiz: Megatron and the Decepticons discovered earth and found that the planet was full of energon however the planet had a defense known as The Autobots and their leader ' '''http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Optimus_Prime *a scene showing Optimus prime fighting decepticons* '''Boomstick: Megatron is no push over he has lived 4,000,000 years and he has plenty of combat experience because of it Wiz: Megatron comes prepared with his standard equipment his Fusion Canon and his Energon Flail as well as his ability to transform ' *shows megatron transform* Boomstick: That's neat ''' Wiz: Megatron transforms into a pistol or blaster if you will which can be used by another decepticon '''Boomstick: He also floats for some reason Wiz: Yeah weird.... well Megatron's blast does a lot of damage even damaging Optimus Prime Boomstick: Megatron's Fusion Canon is also able to hurt Optimus as both weapons kinda fire the same thing Wiz: There is also Megatron's Energon Flail is also powerful able to combat Optimus Prime's Energon Axe Boomstick: Megatron is also able to kill autobot squads with little trouble unless Optimus is around Wiz: Megatron is also an expert in combat due to being a gladiator on cybertron Boomstick: He also stopped Shockwave and saved the universe though he needed Optimus Primes help Wiz: He also Traveled to an alternate timeline with team Rodimus and Aided the Vocationist League to take down the Functionist Council ' ' Boomstick: Megatron may seem invincible but he's not (sheds a tear) ''' Wiz: Megatron may be an expert but he's not perfect '''Boomstick: He's way to prideful literally and arrogant as well Wiz: He Underestimates many of his opponents and sometimes leads to his own defeat Boomstick: EVEN HIS OWN MEN BETRAY HIM SOMETIMES ''' Wiz: Despite all of this Megatron has accomplished many victories and has destroyed many autobots *NO! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!* '''SCP 682 Wiz: The SCP Foundation a secret government that contains supernatural beings Boomstick: It has a few classifications for the supernatural beings the most notable being Safe, Euclid, and Keter ' Wiz: One of the most dangerous Being SCP 682 *shows SCP 682 in it's containment cell* '''Boomstick: It's a hard to destroy reptile ...ok ' Wiz: SCP 682 Is a Creature which hates all humanity 'Boomstick: This thing will basically kill your entire family because it automatically hates you ' Wiz: SCP 682 Is declared one of the most dangerous because of his ability to adapt to anything that destroys a part of it 'Boomstick: Yeah it gets REALLY ANNOYING ' Wiz: 682 Also has the ability to gain biomass by absorbing others 'Boomstick: Yeah it was able to survive SCP 826 a book that basically makes a book designed to kill you and 682 didn't even care ' Wiz: It also defeated SCP 076-2 '''Boomstick: It even won a rap battle against 1548 which is some kind of galaxy being or somethin like that Wiz: WHAT?! Boomstick: It's true Wiz: Though 682 has survived against all the SCP's it was against the only reason it survived was because of it's adaption if it didn't have that ability It would have died against it's first opponent Boomstick: He also gets pissed a lot I guess it's his temper Wiz: Yeah I guess *682 roars* Monologue ''' Wiz: All right the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pre Fight SCP 682 is seen attacking Mobile Task Force Alpha outside of Site 61 MTF Guard: FIRE DAMN IT FIRE 682 Devours some of the guards in a formation suddenly loud heavy footsteps are heard Cue https://youtu.be/NFlzwJAfPoU Megatron: What is this pathetic excuse for a creature? 682: Pathetic? talk about yourself Machine 682 growls in anger Megatron: I'll dispose of you in mere seconds FIGHT! ''' Cue https://youtu.be/CA_hIKtZWvE Megatron Fires his fusion canon at SCP 682 hitting it in the skull 682 Is sent flying into a wall 682 then charges Megatron knocking him on the floor 682: You disgust me Megatron: FOOL I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS Megatron grabs 682's jaw and snaps it He then blasted 682 with his fusion canon three more times Megatron: Pitiful creature As Megatron is walking away he is hit with a blast in the shoulder Megatron: GAHH! 682 Emerges from the smoke and grabs Megatron's cannon with it's jaws and rips it off 682: I'm already beginning to hate you 682 crushes the fusion cannon and fires more blasts at Megatron Cue https://youtu.be/HSh73d3TZcA?list=PLA496364B3907F088 Megatron then transforms and fires back at 682 which does minor damage Megatron reverts back Megatron: WHAT?! 682: Your weapon doesn't harm me anymore asshole 682 smacks Megatron in the face with his tail Megatron Summons his Energon Flail Megatron: DIE! Megatron smacks 682 across the face and rapidly hits him with the Flail Megatron then runs to get distance As he transforms 682 gets up and throws a piece of rubble at Megatron It connects with Megatron who reverts back Megatron coughs up blood Megatron: HOW CAN THIS BE?! 682 Then Tackles Megatron with all of his mass as the two fall through a wall The confused Megatron gets up and stumbles until 682 breaks Megatron's left leg with his jaws Megatron: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Megatron kicks 682 in the head with his remaining leg As Megatron crawls to safety 682 Grabs him and slams into a wall Megatron summons his energon flail and smacks 682 some more but 682 was taking minor damage 682: You are do not seem to understand you weapons are failing you 682 Bites into Megatron's right arm Megatron: AGHHHHHHHHHHH! Megatron Uses whatever limbs he had left to fight off 682 682 Fired more fusion canon blasts at Megatron who was on the floor crawling to safety again Megatron yelled in pain as his back was fried Then 682 Bit into Megatron hard with energon Megatron: H-HOW ARE YOU USING ENERGON 682 Growls and slams Megatron's head into a wall Megatron: ENOUGH ENOUGH! Megatron was fired upon again this 682 not stoping 682 grabbed Megatron like a ragdoll and shook him around like a dog having something in it's jaws 682 Then slashed at Megatron's face shattering one of his eyes The broken and crippled Megatron looks at 682 Megatron: PLEASE HAVE MERCY I BEG YOU 682: MERCY?! YOU DISGUST MEEEEEEEE! 682 roars as he grabs Megatron by the head 682 Crushes his Skull '''K.O! The Decepticons arrive and blast 682 into a wall and take Megatron's destroyed body At the decepticons lair Starscream: YES I'M THE LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS Starscream gets blasted in the chest where his alspark is Starscream's corpse falls to the floor Soundwave: No I will be the leader of the decepticons Aftermath ''' '''Boomstick: DAMN YOU IGUANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Are you okay? Boomstick: I'M FINE I'M JUST REALLY ANNOYED Wiz: Anyway 682 Wins this fight with minimal problems due to his adaption which is a big advantage over Megatron 'Boomstick: While it wasn't a massive stomp 682 had the clear advantage in a lot categories such as durability, size, and strength ' Wiz: While Megatron may have 4,000,000 years of combat experience 682's adaption is an defense against Megatron's abilities 'Boomstick: And 682 could clearly adapt to energon and laser blasts because he adapted to something that could make a book that kills you ' Wiz: The Winner is .... SCP 682 Next time on Death Battle Darth Vader's breathing is heard Do you agree with the out come? Yes No Who did you expect to win? Megatron SCP 682 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017